Dark Love
by SS-lover06
Summary: A story of finding true love in a unlikely places. This is about Princess Sakura and her cards were preparing to go in battle with an evil prince who wants Princess Sakura as his bride. Can Prince Syaoran stop him? HV
1. Prologue

Summary: A story of finding true love in a unlikely places. This is about Princess Sakura and her cards were preparing to go in battle with an evil force who wants Sakura as his bride. Can Syaoran stop him?

Prologue

By: SS-lover06

In the Kinomoto kingdom, it is a place where many who come call it "heaven." For it was a beautiful kingdom filled with cherry blossom trees and flowers.

Their king, King Fujitaka Kinomoto, was a kind and gentle ruler. He was loved by all his people for his wise and caring words and laws.

King Fujitaka's heir was Prince Touya. He has a temper, so people were pretty much afraid of him.

But there is also the kingdom's princess, Sakura Kinomoto.Her hair was auburn and goes all the way to her shoulders. She has emerald green eyes that can make you hypnotize to them. Not only that but also her figure is so perfect that you can cal her n angel sent from the heavens.She was a sweet, gentle, caring, and talented 17-year old girl.

So many princes from all around try to court her but can never past her tests. For her tests were too hard and only good for people with magical powers and swordmanship standards.

Sakura was also the Card Mistress with her guardians, Kerberos and Yue.

Kerberos was also in shorter term called Kero; he loved to eat tons of sweet that the kingdom lost count.

Yue was also Duke Yukito, Sakura's long time crush, but when she told him that she like him, he pretty much not surprised, but he told her that he doesn't love her. It pretty much broke Sakura's heart, but she was okay after that incident.

This story begins when Sakura's father wants Sakura on her eighteenth birthday to get marry to a prince. So he sets her with all the neighboring kingdoms.


	2. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally finished with this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Any ideas with this story to make it better is welcome.

Chapter 1

By: SS-lover06

Princess Sakura was dancing and playing in the fields with her best friend, Tomoyo Daijodji. "Isn't it a beautiful time in spring, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, it is Sakura. But you should know how kawaii you look when you are so happy. I just wish I brought my drawing pad," answered Duchess Tomoyo.

"You're like the closest cousin I have that I feel very happy with you."

"Princess Sakura! Your father wishes to speak with you in the throne room!" shouted a maid that was running towards them.

"Oh no! I hope it hasn't had to do with that horrid prince that my father calls a suitor. Thanks to Kero he is gone; I wonder who is next to get my hand in marriage?" Sakura said.

"Aww, don't worry Sakura. I bet it has nothing to do of that."

So Sakura ran up to the castle to see what her father got to say.

"Hello Daddy, isn't it a beautiful day?" Sakura asked hoping her father would forget about what he was going to say.

"Sakura you know you have to get marry. Or else that good for nothing Prince Eric shall get you. You know he is a powerful magician and will do anything to get your hand in marriage," her father worriedly.

Sakura sighed. "I know Daddy, but I don't have any feelings for the suitors you show me."

"Then count this as your last. Which prince proposes first shall be the one you are going to marry, and that's final."

"Oh please no Daddy. What if he is a selfish, vain, pervert, and idiot prince?"

"Then that's that. And no tests for that person only a friendly match since he is your husband to be."

"Oh right," and Sakura walked quietly to the door.

**At the Li Kingdom**

"Prince Syaoran! Prince Syaoran! Your proposal to the princess of the Kinomoto kingdom is accepted. I am so proud of you," Yelan said to her son.

"Yea right, I bet she is like the rest of those sluts," Syaoran answered not looking while practicing his martial arts.

Prince Syaoran has handsome brown hair that is always messy making him look cute and rugged at the same time. His eyes were amber making them look like they can pierce your soul and know what you are thinking. He was very handsome and all over the country princesses try to be his wife but never succeed.

"Well too bad Syaoran. You have no choice in this matter. So we are going to the Kinomoto kingdom."

"Fine Mother," he sighs.

'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

"Also we are going to bring your cousin Duke Eriol with us."

"Oka.. What! Please don't bring him, he's going to make my trip a living hell!"

"Sorry Syaoran, it is for your own good, because Eriol will check your progress with you and the princess," his mother decides.


	3. Chapter 2

SS-lover06: I would like to thank-you to these reviewers:

dbzqtfan2004

Shadowkeeper13

MidniteDreamer

Here are some questions that people want to know:

**Q: What were the tests that Princess Sakura gave before she was banned from doing those (before her father said no to them)?**

**A: The tests come in order if you can't past the first test, then you can't get to the next one. Since she was kind, she put easy tests first, but last the hardest.**

**Horse Race (Too easy. For horsemanship) 12 winners**

**Sword Fighting (Easy. For swordsmanship) 8 winners**

**Martial Arts (Okay. For martial arts) 5 winners**

**Test Magic (not exactly a test, but it is to see if the princes have magical powers) 0 winners**

**Magic Battle (hard. For the magical people) 3 winners**

**Last Battle (very hard. Can use any weapons of choice in this battle) 1 winner**

**It is said that nobody has gotten as far as the horse race test since they have to go against Princess Sakura and her magical horse, Zenita. You will find out more about Zenita soon.**

**Q: Does Sakura know about the proposal from the Li kingdom?**

**A: Oh. Hehe. She didn't know about it yet since her father didn't mention about it. You will find out why very soon.**

Now that we are finished with the questions let me tell you something extra important! We are going to have guest appearances from the story! Yippee! Starting on the next chapter that I am working on. Let's continue the story:

Chapter 2

SS-lover06

**In the Sid kingdom…**

"What! I can't believe that King Fujitaka would do that! Accepting that proposal from the Li kingdom. I wonder how my cherry blossom is taking about it," Prince Eric said while talking to his best friend, Mish, about it.

"I bet she is taking it not very well," Mish said mysteriously.

"Haha! I almost forgot about that. Don't worry my cherry blossom; I'm coming for you and your Sakura cards."

**At the Kinomoto kingdom**

"Achoo!" snuff Sakura," I think somebody is talking about me."

"That might be your father, Princess. He is preparing an arrival for your special guest. They are arriving tomorrow afternoon," the maid answered.

"I hope it is not another suitor. I just think they are pervert, selfish, and snobby guys. That doesn't deserve to be called human! Right Naoko?"

"Princess Sakura, princesses don't speak those ways!" replied an astonished Naoko.

"Who cares? I am not like those princesses anyway. I have magical powers for goodness sake! Also I am the most powerful sorceress in the whole world! Also what did I told you about calling me Princess Sakura, you can call me Sakura like everyone else."

"Hai, Sakura. Also Duchess Tomoyo asks for your presence at her room. She said she needs your measurement for your dress she is making."

"Tomoyo will never change even after the things we went through," Sakura said, sweatdropping.

After that, Sakura walked out of her room going to Tomoyo's room.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," a cheerful voice said inside.

Sakura opened the door, and then she walked in.

"Tomoyo, I'm here now. You can take my measure… Ohmygod! Tomoyo!

SS-lover06: Hehe. A cliffhanger. Hope you like my story, sorry it is short, there's not much to type about in this chapter. I have more coming the way. If you have any questions I will answer into the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

SS-lover06: Hey guys! We have a guest here today. She is a main character of our story. So give a welcoming clap to Sakura!

_Poof_

Sakura: Hoe? Where Am I?

SSlover06: Hey Sakura! You are going to be the first one to watch your story. Also I am your author. You are so KAWAII!

Sakura: _sweatdrop_ Okay. I guess I get it.

SSlover06: Oh before we begin. Here are two very special people I would like to thank-you for reviewing:

MidniteDreamer

Shadowkeeper13

SSlover06: Also here is a question people are wondering:

**Q: Who is Prince Eric?**

**A: Didn't you get it? The "Cherry Blossom" saying and the "She is mine." He is that evil prince. If you still don't get it. I will make Prince Eric real evil, so you can tell.**

Sakura: Wow! You sure do know what you are doing.

SSlover06: Oh yes I do. I want to make my first story the best. So I organize it before I put it on. So let the story begins!

Sakura: Yea!

**Dark Love**

**Chapter 3**

**SSlover06**

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

"Wow!" This is great, but what is it for, Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo's eyes mischievously had a glint, while holding the dress she made for Sakura.

The dress was indeed beautiful since it is a pink spaghetti strap dress with cherry blossoms and lilacs as decorations, so it will not look plain. Also the dress was made entirely of silk, making it give a heavenly glow to it. There was a slit on both sides that reach up to the thigh so it very seductive.

"I knew you will like it. Sorry Sakura can't tell you, but you should wear this dress tomorrow or else," Tomoyo warn while looking at Sakura in a deadly way.

"Humph. I don't know what the fuss is about for Daddy's guest coming tomorrow. He might be a pervert, ugly, and old pig for all knows what."

"Haha. That's very funny, but I think it is better if you don't know about it," Tomoyo said.

"Aww, Come on," Sakura said, putting on her winning "get-what-I-want" eyes or shorter words, a puppy face.

"Ugh. I think, it is not my place to tell you that," to distract Sakura, Tomoyo also said," You know the dress I made for you Sakura? It is made of cherry blossoms and lilacs to symbolize our friendship and because I want to show how much I love you as a sister. So wear it tomorrow."

"What! But that dress is too beautiful for the likes of a pig. It will be like I am courting him and he is my husband-to-be!"

"You don't know how right you are Sakura," Tomoyo mutter.

"What did you say Tomoyo?" asked Sakura when she finish putting on the dress.

"Ohohohoh. I just said that you look beautiful in that dress. It shows your curves so perfectly like I imagined. Lucky for me, I just have to make a slight adjustment," Tomoyo panted saying it in one breath, trying to calm herself.

"Uh… Tomoyo, why are you panting?"

"I'm just tired that's all. So go okay? Just go, I will be better at dinner."

"Okay. Ja!"

Then Sakura was kicked out.

"Hoe… why was she in the hurry," Sakura sweatdrop.

**Li Kingdom**

"We will miss you, little brother! Make sure you show this Cherry Blossom to us!" the Li sisters shouted together.

"Ugh. I can't believe it. Today I have to meet that stupid princess," Syaoran said while climbing into the carriage with his cousin, Eriol.

"Oh. But my dear cousin, you are going to enjoy it. The princess is not as weak as you conjure up to be, and she is very beautiful. Or so I heard," Eriol said.

"Can you stop the "dear cousin" part? It is starting to annoy me," Syaoran growl warningly.

"Don't blame me if you fall in love with her," Eriol's eyes twinkle.

"Humph. Yea right, whatever you say will not faze me."

"Are you sure?" Eriol said pointing.

"Yes I do. Now let's get going, I want to get this over with."

**Sid Kingdom**

"Master, should I destroy Li's Carriage?"

"I think you should. No need for competition for Cherry Blossom's hand in marriage. One way or another, I shall have Sakura. Bring out the dark trolls. They will do," Prince Eric said, smiling evilly.

"Yes Master."

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

"Hope Sakura will forgive me, but it is for the best. Prince Eric might be coming for her any moment," Fujitaka said.

"I know Father, but why to that Chinese gaki?" Touya asked.

"All I know he is coming, so it is better to accept the Li kingdom's only heir, Prince Syaoran."

"Yes, Father," Touya said, and silently walk out of the throne room.

**Li's Carriage**

"I'm bored, and I'm stuck with a lunatic!" Syaoran said while staying faraway as he can from Eriol.

"Come on! Let's play a yes-or-no game!" whined our blue-haired friend.

"Okay, okay. Just leave me alone after this."

"Yippee! I know you will go for it! Okay here are the rules. I ask you, and all you have to do is answer a "yes" or "no." No maybes. Understand?" Eriol said seriously.

"Hai, Hai. Just do it."

"Okay! First question, are you excited to meet the princess? I heard she is very sweet and kind."

"No."

"Do you want to get marry?"

"No."

"Will you love her?"

"No."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes."

Then it went on like that with "you hate me" stuff for ten times in different sayings. With Syaoran saying the same answer, "Yes". Until the final question, Eriol can't help to put.

"You love Princess Kinomoto?"

"Yes."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"I mean no."

"You do love her! Ohmygosh! I have a song right now. Syaoran and Kinomoto sitting in a tree, K-I-"

**BANG!**

"What! We're under attack!"

"L-L-I-N-G. There I finish it for you, Baka," said the dark figure outside the carriage.

"Who are you?" asked Syaoran.

"Let's just say, I'm a bad guy. Here to destroy you from reaching the Kinomoto kingdom."

"Why is that?"

"My Master wants her. So stay out of the way or die!"

"So? What? He stills have a fair chance with her like me, so see yaw!" Syaoran replied.

"Oh no, you don't. Dark trolls, ATTACK!" then the dark figure disappear.

Out of nowhere 20 trolls come out and attack Syaoran and Eriol.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Syaoran?" asked Eriol.

"Yea, so let's do it. I bet I am going to enjoy the battle," Syaoran smirked," Let the games begin."

SSlover06: How do you like the story Sakura?

Sakura: I just love it. Eriol was very happy when Syaoran said yes.

SSlover06: Oh. He just likes to bother his "dear" cousin.

Sakura: Okay. SSlover06 will like reviews about the story so she can make it better! So better send some!

SSlover06: sweatdrop Sakura you are overreacting. As long they read it, I'm okay.

Sakura: calms down Alright. Bye everyone!

SSlover06: Yea, bye! The next chapter is the time Sakura will meet Syaoran so stay tune.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

SSlover06: Since I am in such a good mood today! I am bringing a new character that my new story will be based in for Card Captor Sakura or ideas for my new story. But, first, let me thank you to my reviewers:

**MidniteDreamer**

**Shadowkeeper13**

Now let me introduce Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Huh! Where am I? What have you done with Kagome?

SSlover06: Whoa, whoa. Calm down. You are a guest, so make yourself at home. For Kagome, let's just say she is sleeping right now in another story.

Inuyasha: Make myself at home huh? Well I shall! (He started to rip everything in SSlover06's room to shred)

SSlover06: Uh… I think I should let you meet one of your fans so you can quiet down while I tell the story. (She quickly got someone)Aha! Kelly, can I introduce you to Inuyasha!

Kelly: Ya! Can I have your autograph! Oh thank-you Helena! This is the best birthday present you ever gave me!

SSlover06: sweatdrop Uh… this isn't your birthday present and if it is then this is a first.

Kelly: Who cares? (People in the back were grumbling)

SSlover06: Kelly, here is my best friend! It started by a bag of candy corns that I gave to her. laughing

Kelly: Come on. Stop talking about that. I want to hear your story! Plus with Inuyasha here it will be more fun!

Inuyasha: (Was about to escape back to his world was stop.) Damn. I thought you guys were occupied.

SSlover06: Unummoving her pointing finger back and forth you can hide wherever you like but we still will get you until we are finish with you.

Kelly: I want to hear your story now!

SSlover06: Okay. I got the point. Now let the story begin.

**Dark Love**

**Chapter 4**

**SSlover06**

**Kinomoto Kingdom**

'Hoe? I feel a dark aura close by here,' Sakura thought.

Sakura felt the aura near the forest. It was attacking against something like green and blue auras.

'I better help them,' thought Sakura,' it seems they need it.'

Soon enough Sakura quickly went downstairs to the castle halls.

"I should change here, just in case something happens," she said to herself.

Then she chanted,"

Key that hides the power of the stars,

Show your true form before me,

I, Sakura, command you under our contract.

Release!

The key was on her palm and started to glow. After she finished chanting her key grew larger and turn into a staff.

It was pink and on the top was also pink in a circle and had a gold star in the middle.

"Okay. First thing to do is to not let anyone worry about me. Mirror! Replicate yourself as me!"

Sakura tap her staff against the Mirror card.

"Release!"

Out came the Mirror card looking just like Sakura.

"Hello Mistress," the card said when she bows.

"Mirror, I told you to call me Sakura. I want you to act like me for the time being. Go to my bedroom, you will know where it is, because Kero is there. You know the usual, eating tons of sweet in my room. So I better go. Bye!"

Then Sakura quickly got out to the castle grounds.

'The fastest way to get there is by using Fly,' Sakura thought.

She took out a card from her dress.

"Fly! Give me wings! Release!"

Soon as she said that, her back had a glow. Out came a pair of beautiful, white wings. Then she flew off to see about the dark aura.

**Li's Carriage**

"Hey! Syaoran! I sense a pink aura coming toward us!" Eriol yelled over the battle.

"I hope it is not another group of trolls. They are tiring me out," Syaoran said.

"Oi! Syaoran! Look up!" Eriol said, sounding surprised and awe about something.

Syaoran did look up, but what he saw made him very speechless.

There was Sakura flying and using the Sword card. She wasn't sweating one bit, even when three trolls attack her at the same time.

Syaoran was gaping because he thought he saw an angel. The way she slewed the trolls made it look like a dance, but in a deadly way. Soon enough, she finishes them.

"Eh. Another of Eric's monsters," she said in disgust.

Syaoran heard parts of what the "angel" muttered like "another" and "Eric's monsters." He knew he should talk to her and so he did.

"Uh… excuse me, but who are you?" Syaoran asked.

'Nice question Syaoran, but next time don't say an uh before you ask,' said Syaoran's mind.

"Oh! Hello! I forgot you guys are there! I'm Princess Sakura! And who might you guys be?" asked Sakura with a big smile, making Syaoran blush.

'She sure smiles a lot, but I really like it,' Syaoran thought.

"I'm Prince Eriol from the Hiriagaza kingdom. This person that is tongue-tied is prince Syaoran of the Li kingdom. Thank you for helping us. These dark trolls came out of nowhere and I wonder why though," Eriol said thoughtfully.

Sakura's face pale from a memory, and she shakily said," D-d-da-ark trolls. They belong to the Sid kingdom. That's all I know."

"Also, I have one more question for you. How were you able to fly?"

"I am also the Card Mistress of the Clow cards, now called Sakura cards. If you guys are tired, you can stop at my castle before you go anywhere."

"Yes, thank you!" Syaoran quickly said without hesitating.

'At least I have more time before I marry that Kinomoto slut. Then I can get better knowing this Ying-fa.'

"Okay. I will call for a little help."

Then Sakura whistle out into the cool sunset air. It was a pretty tune she whistles. Then out came an answering whinny coming from a faraway place. Soon enough, they saw a beautiful unicorn coming towards them.

The unicorn was chestnut with a pink mane and tail trailing behind her. A beautiful, rainbow horn was on her head.

The princes stared in wonder and awe.

"This is my unicorn, Zenita. Uh... sorry for not telling you guys that she is a unicorn. You know unicorns are really rare to have."

Eriol and Syaoran just kept on staring. They can't believe what they saw. Everyone thought that unicorns are extinct. But it seems that there was one unicorn that still exists, and it is right in front of their eyes.

"I th-tho-thought that unicorns are extinct!" exclaim Syaoran over a periods of time.

"Oh they are, but my family and I found one injured near our forest, so we took it in. But she takes her disguise as a mule. Watch," Sakura said.

Zenita change her beautiful form into a dirty mule about 10 seconds.

"See? Since only your coachman, driver, and horses are gone, we can use Zenita. I will be the driver, and I bet you guys can live without a coachman to open your doors for yourselves. No problem? If so, tell me," command Sakura.

"Okay, but how your mule is be able to get there. Our luggage is very heavy?" Syaoran asked.

"Don't worry. We will be there right at dinner time. So get in your carriage and hold on tight," Sakura answers.

"Why?" Eriol asked.

"Let's just say it will be a bumpy ride."

So Syaoran and Eriol got into the carriage, while Sakura went on the driver seat. When they set off, it really was a bumpy road to ride on. They passed trees in a blur, making Syaoran dizzy when he looks out. Then suddenly as they went, they stopped. Out came an auburn head at their window.

"How were the ride guys?" asked Sakura.

"Uh... I got a headache," complain Syaoran.

"I'm not, but I'm wondering about you, milady. You were so beautiful when you battle the trolls," Eriol said bowing and kissing her hand.

Sakura blushed at the comment. But, that comment made Syaoran angry.

'Why is he kissing my Sakura's hand? Wait! Did I say Sakura?' Syaoran blush at that thought.

"Oh! Here is my Father," Sakura said.

"Welcome! I see our guests finally arrive," King Fujitaka said," You must be desperate about seeing your fiancé, Sakura."

"NANI!"

"Yes Sakura, this is Prince Syaoran who is going to marry you."

Syaoran smirk. 'Yes! Thank goodness. I thought I have to marry a hag. Now she is mine, not Eriol, but mine! Muwhaha!' he thought.

"What are you smirking about? I should have let you guys be killed by Prince Eric's trolls, instead of helping you guys!" Sakura exclaim very angrily.

"Who's Prince Eric?" asked Eriol interested.

"I would think, you need an expert on that," King Fujitaka said.

"Who will that be?" said Eriol.

"That will be me," Sakura said quietly.

"Why is that?"

"We used to be best friends, until Evil took over his mind, plus Greed. It happened just a year ago."

**_Flashback_**

_**1 year ago**_

_Sakura was dancing in the field, when she notice one of her best friends, Eric. He was tall and handsome. He had blue eyes and blond hair. She walks towards him._

"_Hi Eric!" she said happily. "Eric?"_

_Eric eyes suddenly turn red and his face held a smirk._

"_Eric what's wrong?" asked Sakura with her hand reaching out._

_Suddenly Eric's hand reaches out and grip on Sakura's._

"_Wh-wha-what do you want Eric?" stammered Sakura with fear in her eyes._

"_I want you as my bride. I have wait for this for too long. You shall be mine!"_

"_I won't. I can't believe I thought you as a friend. Get away!"_

"_Muwhaha! Since I see you are not ready yet, I will give you 4 years from now to be ready for me," Eric talked in a low voice filled with evil._

"_Never!"_

_Then Eric disappeared without a trance._

_After that, the shock Sakura quickly ran to the room and broke down crying telling all he had told her. So now her father is just trying to marry her off to be safe._

_**End Flashback**_

"**_That's what happened. To make sure I don't marry to the wrong person is to do tests on them. Also I need to marry to someone who has magical powers. I knew that no one can beat my unicorn, unless you get another magical creature," Sakura said trying her best to smile, reassuring one._**

"_**Oh! My! Are you okay? I can send for Tomoyo to come and get you?" Fujitaka asked worriedly.**_

"**_It's okay. I think I will skip dinner tonight. Goodnight," she said tiredly._**

"_**Sorry for our manners. We will bring your dinner to your bedroom, since you might be tired."**_

"**_Thank you. Also we are tired so thank you." _**

"_**I will let the maids show you to your rooms."**_

_**Two maids came and led the prince and duke to their rooms, not noticing that the main evil character in this story heard everything they said, and was grinning happily.**_

SSlover06: So how was it? Good?

Kelly: Uh... I don't know Sakura, so I don't get it.

Inuyasha: Feh! This is boring. I hate it!

SSlover06: flames in the background with her wearing devil horns Kelly! Inuyasha! Your going down!

Kelly: I mean I like your story alot! I just don't know who is Sakura!

Inuyasha: Why should I be afraid?

SSlover06: Scratch that! Inuyasha! You are going down!

_Poof_

SSlover06: Argh! He's gone! Oh well. Thanks for reading! I hope to expect tons of reviews! If you have any questions, I shall answer you. Also if you have any ideas to make this story better. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

SS-lover06: Hi guys! Sorry for not writing for a long time. To clear up any misunderstandings:

**1.Eriol is not the recarnation of Clow Reed, Sakura's father, Fujitaka, is.**

**2.Sakura got the cards by birth, and have no need to recapture them, only to take the Final Judgment.**

**3.Li Kingdom is only descendants of Clow Reed and nothing else.**

That's all I've got to say.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**During the night**

**Sakura's Dream**

_She was in a dark place, all alone. Nothing was seen._

"_Where am I?" Sakura wonders._

"_You have finally come my precious cherry blossom. I've been waiting for this for a long time. This is my chance to meet you again, ever since I told you I will come back after 4 years. But I couldn't help myself, but to change those 4 years into 2 years. You will be 19 years old by then, making the perfect bride for me." _

"_What, Eric! No this is just a nightmare. I won't marry you. You were never as obsessed as before."_

"_Oh darling, haven't you heard? I am not Eric; I am his possessor, Odin." _

"_What have you done to him?"_

"_Oh, I just put him to sleep at the back of his mind. But I am still called Prince Eric."_

"_I won't let you get me!"_

"_I think this visit is going to end soon."_

"_I call upon Dream! Take me out of this nightmare!"_

"Phew! That was close. I am going to sleep and I hope I won't have anymore of those dreams."

Sakura then fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SS-lover06: I know it sucks! I know it is short! But I need time to do my other story, so sorry! I won't be mad at any flamers in this section. Give me about two months to write back. Ciao!


	7. Chapter 6

SS-lover06: Since I was bored, and I have to wait for my Sakura Kinomoto and the Goblet of Fire polls is over during the month. I'm going to try to end the chapters quickly on this story, so I can start a new one.

?&&&

**Dark Love**

**Chapter 6**

"I wonder why the princess is so moody," asked Eriol.

"Me too. But this doesn't mean I like her!" said Syaoran.

"You're right. I don't think you like her," replied Eriol.

"Really, now?" Syaoran wonders what Eriol is up to.

"You LOVE her!" he proclaimed.

"What did I told you a few seconds ago," Syaoran said with his eyes twitching with anger.

Syaoran started chasing Eriol around the room. "You know, I wish you weren't my cousin, because I can't kill you without feeling guilty."

"I know you love me too, dear cousin."

"Forget about this. Let's just go eat breakfast."

Syaoran and Eriol quickly went down the stairs to the main hall. King Fujitaka was waiting for them with his son, Touya. Also there was Duchess Tomoyo and Duchess Sonomi waiting for them. Suddenly a loud "Hoe!" came from upstairs.

"There goes kaiju again. When will she ever grow up," muttered Touya.

"Now, now Touya. She's your sister," said King Fujitaka.

Eventually, before the conversation could continue, Sakura came in.

"Hello everyone," said Sakura panting from running in a hurry.

She was dress in a pretty royal green gown matching her eyes. Sakura walks down and quickly went to her seat, with her lady manners still on check. She quickly ate her breakfast real fast, before anybody could say "Sakura" making everyone sweatdrop, a very big one.

"Go-chock-to train," Sakura said in a hurry, and quickly went outside.

Everyone just watch Sakura as she ran like there is no tomorrow to the palace stables.

&(&(((((99&&(&(

'Whew! At least I'm away from my fiancé. But that Prince Li is kind of hot. Wait! Did I say he was hot! No way am I falling for him. As long this Odin guy is alive, I will not marry and put my love and family in danger.'

Suddenly Sakura was pulled away from her thoughts when she heard a "neigh" from the stables. She quickly put up her pace. Zenita put her head out of the stall and gave a happy "neigh."

"Okay. Okay," Sakura said laughing. "Here's the sugar cubes." Which she produce out of her pocket.

Sakura stroke Zenita's ears making her "nicker" with joy. She quickly picks herself up and climb on the unicorn's back holding Zenita's manes. Sakura cluck to Zenita to go to the forest.

'Mistress, are we going to train again?'

'Yes, we are Zenita,' between Sakura's and Zenita's mind conversation.

'How's your new victim coming along?' asked Zenita.

'Not good. I saw the way he fought with the dark trolls. He might be able to beat me. Let's just hope he doesn't have a dragon, phoenix, or whatever to help win him in a race against us.'

'Don't worry Sakura. You will find your true love or he might be standing right in front of you.'

'Thanks.'

That's the way they ended their mind conservation, because they were already in the middle of the forest. They didn't notice the trees swaying or animals chit-chatting. Especially they didn't hear a person with amber eyes following them.

"Yea! We finally made it! Thanks Zenita! Come on, we don't want to get lost don't we?"

**Syaoran's POV**

'What do they mean getting lost? I better stick close to them. That Kinomoto princess must be crazy to talk to a unicorn. They don't talk.'

**End POV**

$$$Z

Syaoran then started walking quietly behind Sakura and the unicorn, Zenita. But to him, the unicorn is Zeni. They keep on walking; Syaoran then notices a barrier to where they were going. Sakura starting chanting:

"_Oh key to the powers of the star,_

_Show your true form before me._

_I, Sakura, your mistress_

_Commands you to_

_RELEASE!"_

Out from her palm came a star key that suddenly turn in a staff. Then she said, "Lock card! Release! Open the barrier to us!"

Syaoran notices the barrier started to show a lock coming from it, then it unclasp. The gates to the barrier began to open up to Sakura and her group.

'Whoa!' thought Syaoran. 'How does a barrier get a lock?'

"Lucky we put extra securities around this barrier," said Sakura. "You don't know what people would do to get to my place."

Syaoran, that was behind them, sweatdropped about that.

Sakura and her unicorn walked through the barrier with ease. Syaoran had a little problem with the aura barrier, but was able to go through it. Well, not exactly.

**BRING!**

"Oops, I think I trigger the alarm," whisper Syaoran to himself. Syaoran looked around but can't find the princess or her unicorn. "Where did they go?" wonder Syaoran worry about his princess. Wait! Worry for HIS princess! That's absurd!

Suddenly while he was talking to himself, a black shadow came behind him and...

&&&

SS-lover06: That's all folks! I will try to get around 10 chapters. Now to Sakura Kinomoto and the Goblet of Fire writing.


End file.
